The study of cutaneous microvascular endothelial cells has been severely constrained by difficulty in the isolation, purification and serial passage of these cells. Only a handful of laboratories in the world have mastered the techniques involved. Moreover, culture of human dermal microsvacular endothelial cells is extremely expensive, because of their requirements for high concentration of human serum. Our laboratories are acknowledge experts in cell culture of microvascular endothelial cells as well as other more easily obtained resident cells of the skin e.g. keratinocytes and fibroblasts. The specific aims of this core are: 1) To provide a stable supply of freshly harvested adult and neonatal human skin to ESDRC investigators. 2) To isolate, purify and culture specific populations of resident cells of the skin, especially microvascular endothelial cells, as well as relevant cells from other tissues e.g. large vessel endothelial and smooth muscle cells. 3) To maintain and provide immortalized microvascular endothelial cell lines to ESDRC investigators. 4) To provide organ culture of human skin to ESDRC investigators for studies involving immunocytochemistry and in situ hybridization. 5) To provide pure cultures of other resident cells of skin such as keratinocytes, fibroblasts, and smooth muscle cells, as requested by ESDRC investigators. 6) To provide quality and cost control through bulk purchases of tissue and cell culture reagents. 7) To provide training to ESDRC investigators regarding techniques of cell culture, and isolation as well as skin organ culture. 8) To culture antibody producing hybridomas and purify these antibodies for ESDRC investigators.